


the Death of a Demon

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU probably, Demons, Magic Kind of, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of planning, Leneah finally gets back at Bray Wyatt for all the horrible things he did to her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Somebody to Die For by Hurts.
> 
> Two OCs are used, reading some of my older tics from my Sparkleverse series is recommended if you actually wanna understand what's going on! ;D

It was unexpected, at first. Leneah's suggestion was sudden, catching everyone off guard.

"I'm getting rid of him."

Everyone turned to look at her. She had the voice of a woman who had a plan.

We sat at the dinner table of the Calaway household, with both couples of husband and wife, the married couple to be, and Kane and the Undertaker himself at each head of the table.

Everyone in the room was at least aware of the incidents with Bray Wyatt. Some more informed than others, but everyone knew there were issues at hand that needed to be tended to.

Seemed Leneah wanted to stitch the wound.

"Do you have an actual plan...?" Kristen was the first to speak, getting a slow nod in response. "Are we allowed to know about it...?"

She smirked then, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Only part of it. The first part. The last bit, I have to do on my own."

Kristen and I shared concerned looks, before I nodded. "I'll help." Stardust nodded as well from across the table.

Leneah's smirk only widened, and she nodded. "Good. I'll need it."

\-----

The night of Raw, the four of us came to the show, even though most of us didn't have a show that night.

We had a job to do. An important duty.

We'd finally put an end to the Wyatt family. Once and for all.

For once, I actually trusted in Leneah's judgement. She had a plan she was confident in, and even though I only knew the first half, I still believed she could really finish this off.

We waited backstage. Kristen, Leneah and I. Ready to take them.

I was the one in charge of knocking Wyatt out. I'd snacking into their dressing room, locked the door behind me, and surprise attacked them. They were all three out within seconds.

I carried Wyatt out the back door, Kristen and Leneah keeping watch as he was taken out to the car.

He was tied up and duct taped in a few minutes.

He'd wake up to a rather... Unpleasant sight.


	2. Bray's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Next will be longer, I promise. ;D

My head was spinning. A very familiar feeling, almost felt like home.

It _really_ felt like home. Why was the air so thick? Where was I?

I opened my eyes, looking at the wall of a shed. My shed, back at home. Out in the swamp. What was I doing here? I had a show to preform. I didn't even remember coming back.

Then, she came into view.

My kidnapper.

My little sister.

My little demon.

I couldn't speak to her, couldn't call out and ask to untie me. My mouth was taped. What a shame, I had some choice words to say to her after all this.

She had a smirk across her face, eyes red as the blood running hot through her veins, and she looked happy. Content with the condition she had me in.

It was nice to see the girl smile.

"I've been waiting so long to do this to you." She mused, walking up and trailing a finger over my shoulders as she sauntered around me. "Since you first took my sister. Do you remember that? Of course you do. I don't think a man could forget doing such horrid things to another human being... If you could even call yourself that..."

I could just watch as she circled around me like a shark, ready to bite. She stood in front of me, leaning down so she was just inches from my face.

"I'm going to do far worse things than you did to her, _darling._ "

Oh, Goody.


	3. Stardust's POV

We were all worried. Standing probably ten yards away from the raggedy old shack, just as Leneah had instructed us.

It was all part of the plan, she said.

Dean watched the building, biting his lip and tapping his thumb on his phone. Nervous.

Kristen stood by his side, arm in arm with him and staring the shack down with narrowed eyes. Was she already doubting Leneah's plan?

No, she wouldn't. I didn't.

Where I stood, I could see the door of the little shed clearly. If Leneah were to burst out holding Bray's severed head by the hair, I'd be the first to know. A few windows were also in view, but they were all blacked out. Like the man regularly did things in there when he didn't want to get caught, which probably happened more often than you'd think.

We waited.

And waited.

But they were quiet in there.

Until there was a crash, followed by another, and another, loud enough for us to hear all the way from where we were. Kristen yelped and dug her face into Dean's shoulder while he flipped his phone open, ready to call for backup.

And there was more silence.

Then, I saw the smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably only be one chapter after this, unless I can fit in a really small chapter between the two. But the last chapter. Oooh man.


End file.
